jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Volt Bike
Overview The Volt Bike, also called the Tron Bike '''or simply the '''Volt, is a vehicle that was released in the 2017 Winter Update, along with the McLaren and the ATV. The Volt Bike is the second 1M vehicle added in the game. It is also the fifth-fastest vehicle in the game as the Jet, Bugatti, Roadster, and Torpedo outclass this in top speed. The Volt Bike spawns at the 1M Dealership. The Volt Bike ties with the Monster Truck, BlackHawk and Jet for being the most expensive vehicle in the game. The Volt Bike was first introduced in asimo3089 and badcc's game Volt. Performance The Volt bike is easily one of the best vehicles in Jailbreak. This vehicle has amazing acceleration, easily more than enough to outrun cops. The top speed is slightly slower than the level 5 R8, but still useful for speed, due to its amazing acceleration. It's offroading also makes this vehicle amazing, allowing it to fly for a little while, and the handling isn't so bad either. Overall, this is one of the most performance record-breaking vehicles in the game. Gallery Volt Front.png|The front end of the Volt Bike. Volt Rear.png|The rear end of the Volt Bike. Volt Top.png|The top of the Volt Bike. Volt Left.png|The left side of the Volt Bike. Volt Right.png|The right side of the Volt Bike. altlightingVoltFront.png|The front end of the Volt Bike, in brighter lighting. altlightingVoltRear.png|The rear end of the Volt Bike, in brighter lighting. altlightingVoltLeft.png|The left side of the Volt Bike, in brighter lighting. altlightingVoltRight.png|The right side of the Volt Bike, in brighter lighting. RobloxScreenShot20200222_212536117.jpg|The trail left behind by the Volt Bike Trivia * The Volt Bike was inspired by asimo3089 and badcc's other game, "Volt," only this has a newer design. * The Volt Bike is the only land vehicle in the game with no Engine upgrades, even if a player owns the Level 5 Engine. This makes it the fifth fastest vehicle from the start. * Many players during the 2017 Winter Update nicknamed the Volt Bike the "Tron Bike", as asimo3089 and badcc's game Volt and the Volt Bike were based off the science fiction movie Tron. More specifically, the bike design was actually based on the Lightcycle in Tron: Legacy. * The Volt Bike leaves a trail behind that is the same color as the player's set body color in the garage. * The Volt Bike can fit inside the Bank through the side door. * The Volt Bike and the UFO are the only vehicles in the game that have a neon design. * The trail behind the Volt Bike often will glitch certain mobile players and low-end computer users. * The GUI that shows when players go to buy the Volt Bike just says "Volt", meaning the technical name for it is just "Volt". * Drifting doesn't work on the Volt Bike, even though the prompt shows. * Before the 2018 Winter Update, the Volt Bike hovered off the ground. * As of the Winter Update 2018, the Volt Bike no longer hovers over the ground. This is to fix the issue of this vehicle flying around the map on slower computers and or internet. * The Volt Bike tends to get stuck on the side of buildings when going at a medium-fast speed. * When not moving, the Volt Bike's steering is reversed. If a player tries to turn left, the vehicle will turn clockwise, and vice versa. It is unknown why this happens, and the steering can be glitchy if a player is barely moving. * This is the only land vehicle without a license plate. * The Volt Bike sometimes starts driving on its own when a player enters the seat. However, if the player presses any directional keys, the player will be able to control the Volt Bike again. * The Volt Bike has surprisingly amazing handling capabilities, among the best in Jailbreak. This is thanks to its new chassis that fixed the bouncing issue. * The Volt Bike used to have the best brakes in the game. However, due to the new chassis added in the 2018 Winter Update, the Volt Bike now has the worst brakes in the game. * The Volt Bike is surprisingly a lot slower than the Lamborghini. * This vehicle has the worst brakes in the game. Category:Vehicles Category:1 Million Dollar Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles Category:Bikes Category:Land vehicles Category:One Seat Vehicles